


Ruined

by Phoenix_Creates



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Smut, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Creates/pseuds/Phoenix_Creates
Summary: Mauga is very large and Baptiste learns just how big he really is.





	Ruined

It was only when he was with Mauga, Baptiste realized, that he got into these types of situations.

They were set to deploy in twenty minutes, a squad of about thirty to forty men in total, yet Mauga somehow convinced him that they had all the time in the world to fool around. They could get caught; their teammates were already milling about outside, chatting about their next mission or just making conversation, dangerously close to the helicarrier they had found their way into. A few soldiers were doing maintenance checks on the other vehicles, slowly making their ways towards the one they had hidden away in. They didn't  _have_ time for this.

Mauga, damn him, didn't seem the slightest bit concerned, curled over his back, thick cock slowly working him open. He chatted about things Baptiste didn't care about, like how the recoil on his gun threw him off in the field or how their last mission had really taken a toll on him. And he was  _loud_ , practically yelling like he  _wanted_ someone to come across them and find them.

Baptiste would deny being turned on by the idea for the rest of his life.

Another inch nudged into him, the slide much easier after the fat head of Mauga's cock worked its way into him. Baptiste would never get used to the stretch, would never get over how his hole burned with every push into him. He could just imagine how wrecked he must look, how obscene his hole must be after taking only a few inches of cock. Baptiste couldn't breathe, not with Mauga taking up all the space, one hand pressing between his shoulder blades and keeping him pinned against the wall. The other hand rested just above Baptiste's head, bracing himself against the wall as he hunched over Baptiste.

His body was overheating, stars exploding in his vision. Mauga rolled his hips, nudging inch after inch into Baptiste's body. Vaguely, he could hear voices getting closer to them, someone mentioning how much longer until they deploy. He felt a sense of panic at the sheer number of voices he heard and how close they were, not wanting another soldier or a superior officer to find them in this position. But his body gave off another reaction, cock trapped beneath the heavy weight of his armor, making a sticky mess of everything. If he could, Baptiste would have reached down and pulled his cock out to jerk himself off but he couldn't feel his hands. He couldn't feel much of anything other than Mauga's cock inside of him. 

Baptiste was at his limit. This was usually where Mauga would stop and laugh while Baptiste desperately fucked himself back on the few inches he was stuffed with. Where Mauga would sit back and watch Baptiste rock on top of him. But Mauga wasn't still, chuckling as he rolled his hips, forcing yet  _another_ inch into him.

There was no way. This was as far as Baptiste had ever gone. He thought about trying to take all of Mauga before but it always seemed impossible. All he ever managed was two fingers and  _maybe_ a couple of inches. His body couldn't handle any more than that; the very  _idea_ of taking the whole thing made his head spin. 

And yet...

Mauga kept pushing and Baptiste let him. He yearned for it, maybe to prove to himself that he could do it or maybe because of some sick fascination with trying. He was dizzy, already fuller than he thought possible and Mauga kept pushing. He was quiet for once, not his normally boisterous self while he worked his way inside. Baptiste didn't even care about anyone else, didn't care if anyone came across them, didn't care that they were going to deploy soon. All he wanted was Mauga to cram his dick into him and ruin him for anybody else.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Mauga was fully inside him, hips curshing Baptiste against the wall. Baptiste almost toppled forward, head cheek pressed against the cold wall. Mauga might have said something, could have even made a joke but Baptiste couldn't hear it over the blood roaring in his ears. His body was on fire, hole burning from the immense stretch. He almost laughed at it all; there was no possible way he could take all of Mauga yet here he was, impossibly full and more than satisfied. His body went limp, mouth dropping open while Mauga laughed and shifted inside him.

His head fell forward, knocking against the wall. He found himself looking down and almost choked. That wasn't... _him_ was it?

But there it was, his armor stretched obscenely around his stomach, a large prominent outline standing out against the tight fabric. Carefully, he reached down to touch his own stomach, afraid and aroused at what he might feel against his fingers. He tapped against the bulge gently and Mauga groaned, the bulge twitching inside of him. Baptiste laughed this time and it sounded just as crazy as he thought.

Mauga started to move, slowly pulling himself from the clutch of Baptiste's body until only the head rested inside of him. Baptiste watched the bulge slowly retreat from his body, then ram back in, the outline even more prominent now. He felt Mauga so deep in him and watched the cock within his body moving. He couldn't look away, eyes locked onto his stomach while Mauga fucked him without a care in the world.

He was going to be ruined after this, his hole a messy gape once Mauga was done with him. Baptiste would be permanently loose once it was all said and done, unable to clench down on anything after taking the massive girth that was Mauga. No cock would ever fill him as Mauga could, no cock would ever make him gape that way Mauga would. 

Mauga was going to ruin him and Baptiste didn't even care.


End file.
